1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (as one of flat panel display devices that are widely being used) includes two display panels where field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode or a common electrode) are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display also includes switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling them by applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
Among these LCDs, a vertical alignment mode LCD, which arranges major axes of liquid crystal molecules so as to be substantially perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied, has been widely used due to its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle implies a viewing angle that is 1:10 in contrast ratio, or a critical angle of gray-to-gray luminance reversion.
In order to approximate side visibility to front visibility in the vertical alignment mode LCD, a method of causing a difference in transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages to the two subpixels has been suggested.
However, when approximating the side visibility to the front visibility by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and forming different transmittances, the transmittance is decreased by an irregular movement of the liquid crystal molecules located between two subpixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.